Movie Merits
by SakuraDouble
Summary: Shikamaru finds out the merits of Spiderman.


**Movie Merits **

A/N: Alrighty, this is a really late Christmas fic for my favorite email correspondent, Mona Lissa, a.k.a. Youlissa, a.k.a. Melissa, a.k.a. Missa, or a.k.a. HPBabe91. She is amazing and awesome and brilliant and fantastic and super and stupendous and phenomenal and incredible and marvelous and, of course, fabby-fab. Whew, I believe I've run out of adjectives. Anyway, she's also as good an author as a person. So this is, obviously, dedicated to her. And, apologies right now, because this is my first Ino/Shika fic. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: No. I own nothing. At least, nothing mentioned in this fiction, except a couch and a t.v. and- Just disclaim what needs to be disclaimed.

* * *

She loved this movie. The great acting, fabulous characterization, the refreshing plot, the amazing story line, it was all awesome. All in all, the best film to ever hit theaters. The movie? 

Clueless.

It was so obviously a classic, she had no idea why Shikamaru hated it with such a passion that she had to promise to play shougi with him six times before he agreed to come over. He yawned a lot and kept muttering how troublesome she was under his breath, but it did nothing to take away from Cher's gradual realization that she loved Josh, her ex-stepbrother.

As the credits came on, playing that funky nineties music, Ino turned to Shikamaru with her eyes shining and a big smile on her face.

"Wasn't that just great, Shika? It's totally the best movie ever."

He mumbled something while trying to fix his hair so that his hair bristles, which had been flattened while he had laid on the couch, stood up again before speaking clearly towards her.

"Mediocre. Crappy. A great disappointment to anyone who's ever seen it, except, obviously, you."

She glared. " I don't understand that, Nara. You obviously have so much in common with Josh. You've both got that 'holier-than-thou' personality and sticks up your asses!"

With that said, she stormed into her bedroom.

Ino huffed. Shika was definitely soo like Josh. He was all 'blabbity blah blah' and could not just appreciate the finer things in life, like Alicia Silverstone movies. Or shopping.

Of course, just like Josh, he would argue that these were not the finer things in life, but he was just a pineapple head- what did he know? He wasn't even cute like Josh.

Alright, that was a lie, Shikamaru was definitely as cute as Josh. But there just wasn't the same appeal as having your ex-stepbrother love you.

Okay, that was a blatant lie too. She had always thought that was a little to incestuous for a good girly fun movie, so she ignored it, just like all those Sasuke-Itachi stories that Forehead girl always had scattered on her desk.

She sighed and put her hand to her face. She knew she had fallen for him, and comparing him to a Hollywood-manufactured character hadn't helped any. He was still just as good or better than any fictional person, and she couldn't change that.

Zoning back into her surroundings, she realized Shika was still in the living room. She peeked her head out and saw that he had put the t.v. on some show called Brainiac and was watching very intently. So intently, in fact, that he didn't notice when she came back into the room with her dad's plants' water spritzer and a fresh coat of lip gloss.

She flipped herself over the back of the couch so that she was looking at Shikamaru upside down. She thought to herself how weird Shika would look if he had a pineapple-shaped beard, but then realized she was losing focus and got to it.

"Shika."

He turned. "Are you done with your huff?"

She ignored that. "I was just thinking. Maybe Clueless isn't the best movie ever."

His eyebrows shot up. "And what made you come to this conclusion?"

She gave him a bright grin. "Well, obviously Spider-man had it's merits." So she leaned in towards him, pointed the water spritzer down over their heads, and kissed him, spraying a mist of water the whole time.

Afterwards, she flopped over the back of the couch so that she was laying on it, her head in Shikamaru's lap. He seemed stunned. There was dead silence... until Shikamaru said something.

"Yes, Spider-man _does_ have its merits."

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you thought! Oh, and I am prepared to start that ever-growing trend. I understand some of you believe in 'The Art of Non-Reviewing". I don't want to upset your religion, but if you really can't put out a lengthy review, write one that says "Spider-man". Deal? 

Y'all are great! (You to, Mona Lissa!) -SakuraDouble


End file.
